


Lucky Thirteen

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13's announcement, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), jodie whittaker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Charlie squeals loudly just as Dean’s walking into his room with the food. He nearly drops it, but Castiel is there to balance Dean’s grip and keep the food on the plates, rather than the floor. They both look at her with wide eyes, setting the food on the nightstands.





	Lucky Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing something about Charlie's reaction to the new Doctor.

“Dude, come on, you’ve got… is that a vampire tooth in your hair?” Dean ruffles his hair quickly, grunting in disgust.

 

“Fuckin’ gross. I’m gonna go shower. Twice.” He stands with a huff and stalks down the hallway toward the bathrooms. Charlie laughs to herself, grabbing the broom and dust pan, sweeping up where Dean had been standing.

 

“You don’t have to do that Charlie, it’s my turn to clean anyway.” She waves the older Winchester away, dumping the contents on the dust pan in the kitchen garbage.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Kinda grossed me out anyway.” Sam chuckles, setting the grocery bags on the counter. The two of them busy themselves with putting the groceries away while Dean cleans himself up. The latter shoos them out of the kitchen once he’s presentable again, grumbling something about cooking a “real goddamn meal for once.” Charlie just shakes her head and follows Sam to the library, sitting and turning her laptop on. She looks through her search programs quickly, sending cases off to the appropriate hunters.

 

          Since the Stynes had almost killed her nearly two years ago and Dean had hit rock bottom, things had changed. Castiel was around more, Dean was calmer and didn’t drink as much, and both Charlie and Castiel had permanent rooms in the bunker. Charlie and Dean were both helping Cas piece together the wealth of pop culture knowledge Metatron had stuffed in his head, in between searches for Amara. Not that Dean or Charlie minded much, it gave them both an excuse to rewatch their favorite movies and TV shows. Dean had even caved and watched  _ Dr. Sexy, M.D. _ at Castiel’s insistence. Dean pretended to hate it, but Castiel and Charlie both saw through it in a matter of seconds. They'd just roll their eyes and play the next episode, pretending not to notice Dean paying rapt attention, especially when Dr. Sexy was on screen. Charlie chuckled to herself at the thought. She knew about Dean’s secret Dr. Sexy addiction because of the Supernatural books, when he’d identified who they’d later find out was Gabriel because he was wearing the wrong shoes in the fake Dr. Sexy world he’d created. Guess he hadn’t counted on Dean being such a huge fan. 

 

          Their searches for Amara hadn’t exactly been fruitful. There were no suspicious supernatural disturbances, other than the normal hunt. It was as if she’d just dropped off the face of the Earth. None of them were complaining, exactly, but they were all definitely waiting for the other shoe to drop. In the meantime, though, they’d just started the new series of Doctor Who. Charlie queued up the next episode, plugging her laptop into Dean’s flatscreen. Castiel wanders into the room at the same time, shooting Charlie a tired smile. They both prop pillows up against the headboard and sit down.

 

          Charlie squeals loudly just as Dean’s walking into his room with the food. He nearly drops it, but Castiel is there to balance Dean’s grip and keep the food on the plates, rather than the floor. They both look at her with wide eyes, setting the food on the nightstands.

 

“What the hell was that about, Charlie?” Castiel doesn’t say anything, just settles back onto the bed next to her. Charlie smiles sheepishly, turning the phone so Dean can see.

 

“Sorry, I uh… got excited. They announced the new Doctor today.” Dean raises an eyebrow, watching the trailer.

 

“I didn’t realize Capaldi was leaving.” Charlie hums,showing Castiel the trailer as well.

 

“Yeah, everybody’s leaving. Moffat, Capaldi, Pearl Mackie. The dude that runs Broadchurch is taking over Doctor Who.”

 

“Isn’t she from Broadchurch too?” Charlie nods, grinning.Castiel tilts his head when the shot pans to the new Doctor’s face.

 

“It’s a woman. Her facial structure is similar to my previous vessel’s, actually.” Charlie and Dean both raise their eyebrows at that, but of course Castiel doesn’t feel the need to expand on it.

 

“That’s awesome. She’s great on Broadchurch, she’ll be a good Doctor. That trailer was awesome.” Charlie grins happily, taking her plate from Dean and scooting over so he can settle between her and Castiel, playing the episode. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
